La mascarada
by Astoria Manson
Summary: La noche de brujas reúne a los voluntarios de la plebe y la alta sociedad del mundo en Inglaterra ante la presencia de la mismísima Reina. Grandes enemigos conviven en una velada en la que cierto francés será cautivado por la más extraña de las damas. ZorinxPipxIntegra. Para el reto Parejas crack del foro La mansión Hellsing.


_**Disclaimer** **:**_ _Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad del magnífico Kouta Hirano. Este fic participa en el reto '' **Parejas crack** '' del foro '' **La Mansión Hellsing** ''_.

 _ **Advertencias:** leve OoC que espero no sea problema; traté de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes. Una insinuación de yuri entre líneas._

 _ **Pareja principal:** o triángulo, mejor dicho, ZorinxPipxIntegra._

* * *

La noche de brujas traía consigo un evento extraño y llamativo. Aquel en el que los conocidos se ignoraban, los enemigos se saludaban y los extraños se amaban; oculto cada uno en su propia fortaleza de encajes, sedas, plumas y joyas, protegían su identidad tras las armaduras que suponían sus máscaras. La ocasión les volvía cualquieras, y sólo algunos eran distinguidos por características más allá de los trajes y antifaces: entre ellos encontrábamos a los ''monstruos'' o ases de Hellsing, Millenium e Iscariote.

El vampiro, el hombre lobo y aquel Padre desquiciado eran lo más resaltante en aquella exótica celebración. Los tres obligados a la asistencia por sus respectivos superiores, el primero bastante cómodo ahora, el segundo totalmente solemne y el tercero indignado por completo; tal festividad pagana no era para nada de su incumbencia, pero su organización no rechazó la invitación que se había vuelto una tradición desde hacía años. El salón era espacioso, coronado en su divinidad por la mismísima Reina en un trono que asemejaba altar mientras era custodiada por sus hombres y su máscara sublime. Ella observaba con oculto entusiasmo el baile en el que todos eran, al menos por una noche, hermanos e iguales. Los ciudadanos comunes convivían con bestias sin saber siquiera que lo eran, y éstas mismas bailaban de la mano con sus enemigos. Inclusive los Gansos Salvajes estaban ataviados de los trajes más lujosos que pudieron conseguir y disfrutaban del cortejo de elegantes damas haciéndose atrevidas, o de simples perras que se sentían princesas virginales por una vez en el año.

Casi a última hora llegó otro invitado. Una mujer morena y de cabellos rubios sumamente cortos, de cuerpo fino pero bastante atlético y ataviada de un vestido sencillo pero hermoso. La cálida iluminación de las velas en los candelabros salpicaba de brillos discretos la máscara que cubría su rostro por completo y ocultaba los misterios o la carencia del ojo derecho, llamando la atención de cierto hombre tuerto. Bernadotte se distrajo de la charla que mantenía con una desconocida y se centró en la recién llegada.

Su andar era un poco incómodo; no parecía estar acostumbrada a tales vestimentas. Incluso podría decirse que estaba enojada, pero trataba de mantener la calma. Una joven de antifaz y cabellos largos y oscuros se le acercó; reconocía que ésta era una francotiradora parte de Millenium, así que supuso que la rubia también. Les observó mantener una breve conversación en la que la azabache parecía emocionada con la vestimenta de su amiga, y ésta negaba todo entusiasmo; cuando callaron, se separaron, y la francotiradora se apresuró en buscar a cierto hombre lobo para hacerle compañía. El capitán de los Gansos sonrió inconscientemente: por alguna razón, esa mujer le llamaba la atención. Tomó aire con confianza y se aproximó.

El encuentro no fue lo más profundo. Pip le saludó con cierta coquetería y ella pareció rechazarle desde el primer instante. Se mantuvo una conversación con sumo esfuerzo, puesto que la fémina era reacia e incluso bastante grosera. De todos modos quiso intentar algo con ella; detalló su cuerpo mientras le distraía en la conversación y se fijó en la cintura y los senos que, si bien no eran tan grandes como los de su Mignonette, lucían como anillo al dedo con tal físico. Le pasó por la mente preguntar su nombre, pero dada la naturaleza de la festividad era mejor reservárselo.

La noche corrió. Con insistencia admirable, el capitán logró hacer que la ''refinada damisela'' se abriese un poco y le siguiese la conversación. En una oportunidad se acercó lo suficiente como para detallar las curiosas marcas o tatuajes que recorrían su cuello y su hombro del lado derecho, y parecían seguir de largo por su brazo. Quién sabe, tal vez al final de la noche podría retirar aquel vestido para ''detallarle mejor''.

...

La música era apacible, aunque siniestra para la ocasión. Los demás invitados danzaban en admirable sincronía, tal que parecían haber ensayado; y es que la tradición de la fiesta era tal que cada quien era familiar de la melodía y los nuevos invitados se dejaban guiar por los más veteranos, teniendo como resultado la más armoniosa y pulcra de las orgías.

Entre los bailarines estaban quienes lucían obligados y quienes realmente lo disfrutaban; un lobo de cabello platinado danzaba guiado de la mano de su compañera, Rip, quien disfrutaba más que nadie esa ocasión en la que al fin se había acercado más a su colega. No arrancó palabra alguna de su boca, oculta tras las fauces de una máscara, pero la cercanía entre ellos era suficiente para ella y su eterna sonrisa se ensanchaba conforme los segundos pasaban ante su emoción. Si tenía suerte, en algún momento de la noche lograrían soledad.

El hijo de Judas temblaba en reprimenda a sí mismo, luego de haber aceptado la mano de una exótica compañera. El cabello rubio y el busto generoso revelaban al instante la identidad de la draculina, y el tamaño de su acompañante le delataba igualmente. Llamaba la atención aquella extraña pareja de baile que se había formado sólo de los celos de Seras Victoria al ver a Bernadotte bailar con otra mujer; el porqué eligió a tal enemigo como compañía estaba en que los únicos sentados habían sido éste, un hombre cuya gordura lo calificaba a primera vista como Max Montana y su camarada, el doctor, que se reconocía al momento por el absurdo antifaz. Es así como terminó siendo la burla de su maestro, que en otro lugar del salón intentaba acortejar a su señora.

El dúo de rubios se mantenía en silencio. Bailaban al compás de los demás, sin demasiado interés el uno por el otro, hasta el momento en el que la curiosidad venció a la policía y alzó la mirada al rostro del compañero. No había nada que detallar, realmente, en aquella sombría máscara blanca de ojos felices, que no dejaba vislumbrar absolutamente nada de las facciones ajenas. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué expresión tendría, de si la miraba o no, y aquello le resultó inquietante. Por su parte, el mayor sentía la insistencia y trataba de ignorarla, hasta que por mera cortesía correspondió la vista y le consultó si algo pasaba. Seras negó, con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza, y algo en la mente de ambos les dijo que esa noche sería interesante. Los dos sonrieron, él tras su máscara y ella con la mirada al suelo.

...

Mientras tanto, Sir Integra intentaba disfrutar de un trago con el molesto siervo oscuro coqueteando a su lado. Aún cuando el vampiro resultaba atractivo prefirió ignorarlo, ya que su atención esa noche estaba puesta en otro hombre. Miraba con recelo a su oficial tuerto mientras bailaba y conversaba animadamente con una rubia de piel morena como la propia, y en su interior se sentía arder de rabia. No pasó mucho para que Alucard notara su actitud y realizara alguna burla referente a ella, que resultó tan repelente para la mujer que se levantó y se alejó.

Rechazó con cortesía diversas invitaciones a baile de varios caballeros o cretinos, quizás algunos disfrazados del contrario, e incluso negó la mano divertida de Enrico Maxwell. Con la mirada fija en el francés y su compañera, apartó de su camino a una joven pelinegra, cuya caída fue detenida por los fuertes brazos de su lobuno acompañante. Alejó al paladín de un empujón disimulado, haciéndole acorralar a la draculina y chocar cuerpos en el acto. Esquivó a una joven monja que bailaba dulcemente con una mujer rubia vestida de traje, forzándoles a apartarse en un abrazo. Se detuvo a unos metros de la pareja que consideraba su objetivo al notar la tontería que ahora mismo realizaba, y sus finos hombros se tensaron en vergüenza, celos e ira por simplemente sentirse así. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

Pip estaba perdido en la mujer frente a él. Había algo que le atrapaba, aunque quizás venía de la curiosidad a por qué ocultaba su ojo derecho. Fuese lo que fuese, le divertía pensar en que él mismo era tuerto del ojo contrario, y la dama casi podría decirse que le completaba. Se distrajo en la lentitud del baile y llegó a acercar su rostro al de ella, llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla y posteriormente al borde de la máscara. Cuando la rubia lo notó, volteó el rostro y lo apartó de un empujón. Lucía nerviosa. Él inquirió que quería verle y saber quién era, ella le negó el derecho; discutieron sutilmente hasta que ella alzó su vestido para moverse con facilidad y se alejó. Bernadotte quedó con las palabras en la boca; quería preguntar su nombre, pero se marchó de su lado. Bajó la mirada.

Integra había detallado toda la escena con interés. Maquinó qué hacer, pensó con sus ideas nubladas de celos que sólo eran presentes cuando el capitán estaba junto a la policía, y la peor de todas venció. Con actitud solemne, se encaminó en la dirección que había tomado la morena de antes.

...

Tenía la tonta esperanza de que aquella mujer tatuada volvería. Pip yacía cabizbajo, sentado a la mesa que daba la cara al lugar en el que había sido rechazado. Suspiró con pesadez, y le vino a la mente que quizás sería momento de estar con su querida Mignonette; pero la idea se esfumó cuando rebuscó la cabellera rubia entre la multitud y la halló recargada del pecho del paladín de Iscariote, bailando con suma tranquilidad. Liberó un segundo suspiro.

Repentinamente, alguien se detuvo ante él. Alzó la mirada. A contraluz se oscurecía la figura, pero reconoció el sencillo vestido y la máscara de suave resplandor. Se levantó al instante, se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. La mujer no se resistió: en ese momento supo que sería su noche. Llevó a la rubia a bailar y ella le siguió con buena actitud pero sin decir palabra. Le era algo extraño, pero estaba complacido y en su emoción no sospechó más. Tomó la mano y la cintura de su pareja y bailaron juntos, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella rodease su cuello con ambos brazos. Fundidos con la melodía, los enmascarados se miraban el uno al otro con sus únicos ojos al descubierto.

El francés se atrevió a besar aquel cuello de piel canela. Ella no le rechazó. Suspiró suavemente y olfateó su aroma, delatando cierto toque de nicotina, y sonrió a sí mismo pensando que había descubierto una adicción en la señorita. Un susurro de memoria le trajo una idea de familiaridad con aquel aroma y se tensó; irguiéndose nuevamente, detalló a la dama ante él con más profundidad. La piel canela, el cabello recortado de manera tosca, el cuerpo fino y la carencia total de cualquier marca o tatuaje. Los ojos azules de la mujer sonreían con escalofriante travesura.

* * *

Y aquí la tercera vez que escribo. En esta oportunidad creo que me fui lejos con lo crack, quizás, pero no me arrepiento; originalmente sólo haría una pareja pero me he ido lejos con agregar otras más y resultó bastante divertido. Espero les guste tanto como a mí; buenas noches. O tardes... ¿por qué siempre digo buenas noches?


End file.
